


Soft and Sweet

by Setting_Out_Stars



Series: Chocolate Hearts [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Day 2: Pink, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Brat, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Omega Mark has a pussy yo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), That's right, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: Taeyong takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly, his own scent turning sharper in response to Mark’s pheromones filling the room, scent sweet and just a little tangy and Taeyong’s throat feels dry as he swallows. He’s tired but even then, he can’t deny the spark of excitement that shoots up his spine, the way his stomach flips with arousal as he stares at the omega sitting on his bed, looking like a pretty doll in his pink dress, waiting forTaeyongto please him.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: Chocolate Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697494
Comments: 22
Kudos: 196





	Soft and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagneticRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagneticRain/gifts).



> **Update:** Check out this super cute [fanart](https://twitter.com/Ppan_19/status/1249998333600399360?s=20) that the mega talented [@Ppan_19](https://mobile.twitter.com/Ppan_19) made!!! Please be sure to show them some love for being so amazing! 😍
> 
>  **Warning:** Please check the tags before reading! There's also a brief discussion of body hair/pubic hair whatever you want to call it. In case that kinda thing bothers you. I don't see why it should though because body hair is natural to have but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I feel like this is very graphically descriptive even though it is also very soft so **Reader Discretion Is Advised!!** Oh and heads up, Taeyong calls Mark his pretty doll :3
> 
> For my precious lil Foxie!! This is two months too late (RIP) but I hope you enjoy it!! Thanks for sending me that wonderful [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Minnie_Soo/post/1052785735) that inspired me to write this whole thing. Love you ❤️❤️
> 
> To everyone else that is here: please donut expect plot from this, it's just 7k words of pure porn. But like, with feelings uwu. Soft and horny. Also, [this](https://www.my-lolita-dress.com/angelic-pretty-replica-dramatic-doll-lolita-op-fas-20) is the dress that Mark is wearing (in pink). LASTLY, I did edit this but it's possible that I may have missed a few errors, so, excuse moi.
> 
> Enjoy ❤️

♡♡♡

When Taeyong gets back from the studio he’s surprised to find that Mark is still awake.

He’s sitting on the edge of Taeyong’s bed, dressed in pink and white and satin and lace from head to toe, heeled shoes tapping impatiently against the floor as he twists his fingers together – a nervous tic, as Taeyong has come to learn over time. He’s also surprised at the sweet scent that seems to pull him in the moment he closes the door to his bedroom behind him; it assaults his senses all at once and makes him dizzy.

When Taeyong left for the studio earlier, Mark’s scent had been rather mild and Taeyong had assumed that they’d have a couple of days in hand at least before Mark’s heat hit him fully. But by the looks of it and judging by Mark’s strong scent – cloying and heady – it seems like he’d been wrong. It is a little surprising, especially since Mark had only started nesting a day or so ago; piling an unnecessary amount of blankets and pillows onto Taeyong’s bed and stealing almost all of Taeyong’s well worn clothes from their shared hamper only to stuff them under the blankets on his side of the bed, taking comfort in Taeyong’s alpha scent. Taeyong isn’t even fazed anymore when most of his clothes go missing and the lump under the blankets keeps growing bigger, knows that it’s something that helps soothe Mark’s emotions and helps keep his omega calm even as his hormones start to go wack, his body preparing itself to take a knot, to _breed_.

Normally, Taeyong would nag Mark for waiting up for him, especially because it’s way past midnight and Mark barely gets enough rest as it is but he can’t fault Mark now, not when he’s in heat.

Taeyong takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly, his own scent turning sharper in response to Mark’s pheromones filling the room, scent sweet and just a little tangy and Taeyong’s throat feels dry as he swallows. He’s tired but even then, he can’t deny the spark of excitement that shoots up his spine, the way his stomach flips with arousal as he stares at the omega sitting on his bed, looking like a pretty doll in his pink dress, waiting for _Taeyong_ to please him.

Taeyong is Mark’s first and last choice and that knowledge alone has Taeyong’s alpha preening, has his body burning hot with lust and affection.

“Hey baby,” he finally greets, padding over to where Mark is, smiling softly as he stands before him and reaches a hand out to brush against his cheek. “Have you been waiting long?”

“No,” Mark sighs as he leans into Taeyong’s touch, skin feverish. He looks up at Taeyong, pupils blown, pouty lips shining with gloss, a little bow sitting askew on his bangs, and whispers, “not that long.”

Taeyong hums and plucks the bow from Mark’s hair. He pushes his bangs away from his forehead and takes a few moments to admire Mark’s contrasting features; high cheekbones and soft pink lips, sharp eyebrows and big, innocent eyes – harsh and gentle in all the right places – before he fixes the clip back in his hair, the tiny pink bow holding Mark’s bangs in place and off his forehead. Taeyong almost coos at how cute he looks but instead he just smiles at Mark and cups his cheeks before he leans down to press a light kiss against his lips, Mark craning his neck to meet Taeyong halfway. The gloss he’s wearing is tacky and it smears on Taeyong’s lips when he pulls away, the artificial peach flavour sweet on his tongue as he licks it off. Taeyong has to swallow thickly to compose himself; being this close to Mark is driving him insane but Taeyong keeps himself in check because he wants to worship Mark like he deserves, especially after he put in so much effort to look pretty for Taeyong.

“Can I clean up first?” Taeyong asks, mostly teasing because he already knows the answer to that, knows that Mark gets impatient and grumpy during his heats and absolutely hates it when Taeyong has to leave his side for more than a few minutes at a time. Taeyong doesn’t want to tease either; Mark’s heats may not be as bad as some of the other omegas in their group – like Jaehyun for example, or even Jungwoo – but he still needs to be fucked, still needs Taeyong to take care of him and the last thing Taeyong wants is to keep Mark waiting, for him to be in any kind of discomfort.

Taeyong slips his bag off his shoulders and walks over to the other side of the room, throwing it onto a chair. Mark makes a displeased sound when Taeyong walks away from him and Taeyong chuckles, runs a hand through his hair before walking back to where Mark is reaching out for him, an irate frown on his flushed face. _Cute_.

“Clean up later,” Mark grumbles, lacing his fingers with Taeyong’s own and tugging lightly, getting him to come closer, puckering his lips as he tilts his head up for another kiss. “You’re only going to be getting dirty anyways.”

Taeyong laughs again, squeezes Mark’s fingers.

“True,” he says, staying on his feet even though Mark keeps tugging on his arms, frown deepening the longer Taeyong resists. “Hold on, baby,” he coaxes, voice gentle as he tries to free his hands from Mark’s iron grip. “You dressed up so pretty. Let me take a proper look at you at least.”

Mark huffs, clearly annoyed, but lets go of Taeyong’s hands nonetheless, dropping his own into his lap as he sits up straight, letting Taeyong take his time to admire the pretty omega sitting in front of him.

And admire Taeyong does.

Mark is really dressed so _beautiful_ – not that he doesn’t always look gorgeous of course – in one of his newer outfits that he recently bought; a satin pink Lolita dress that isn’t as risqué as some of the other things he’s worn but no less alluring. The square neckline is what catches his attention first ( _elastic_ , Taeyong notes with amusement, _easier to pull it out of the way_ ) followed by the large pink bow sewn onto the front of the dress. It makes Mark look sweet and soft and _innocent_ and the combination of it all makes Taeyong’s head spin, makes his alpha hungry with desire; with the need to _ruin_ Mark until he’s writhing and crying against the sheets as Taeyong fucks him, knots him, _breeds_ him like he wants. Like he _needs_.

Taeyong doesn’t think he’s in the mood for anything too wild though, not tonight at least, and it probably has something to do with how delicate Mark looks dressed like a little doll but Taeyong feels the need to take it slow; wants to push Mark back against the sheets, wants to take his time mapping out Mark’s body with his teeth and his tongue and his fingers, wants to let him know how perfect he is, how much Taeyong loves him.

Taeyong sighs, traces his right index finger over Mark’s left cheek, so red and so hot under his touch.

“You look beautiful, baby,” Taeyong compliments him, watches in satisfaction as Mark’s eyelashes flutter, his lips curling up in a satisfied smile. “The dress feel okay?”

“Yeah’” Mark whispers, looks down briefly as his hands smooth over the satin skirt of his dress, bright pink and so _so_ pretty. But maybe that’s only because Mark is the one wearing it. “I was worried it would be scratchy but… it’s soft. I like it.”

“Hm, that’s good,” Taeyong smiles, bends at the waist to kiss Mark, just a delicate press of their lips. He sighs as he pulls away, already punch drunk on Mark’s pheromones. “You look good. So pretty, so perfect.”

Mark snorts and rolls his eyes but Taeyong can tell by the sudden change in his scent that he’s pleased, can see the way his shoulders relax that slightest bit, the way he bites his bottom lip, shy.

Taeyong smiles, licks his lips as he leans down to kiss Mark again before drawing up to his full height. He steps forward until Mark has to spread his thighs to accommodate him, his skirt rustling, heeled shoes sliding against the hardwood flooring.

“Lay back,” Taeyong orders, voice cracking, lust clouding his senses. “Do it.”

Mark swallows thickly and nods, dropping himself back against the bed with no grace whatsoever and Taeyong chuckles, endeared. Mark’s skirt fans out against Taeyong’s dark comforter, and Taeyong can’t help but stare at Mark’s thighs, at the strip of exposed skin not covered by his dress or his plain white stockings, the bands of which are pressing into Mark’s deliciously plump thighs.

Taeyong sighs and reaches forward to touch, drags his fingertips against Mark’s warm skin, over the band of his stockings that end mid-thigh and then lower, over thin, flimsy fabric all the way down to Mark’s knees.

Mark gasps, his lashes fluttering, pretty mouth parted slightly as he stares at Taeyong expectantly, hands resting on his stomach, fisting the fabric of his dress. Taeyong smirks at him, drops onto the bed until he’s hovering over Mark, weight braced on his left arm while he keeps his right hand on Mark’s left thigh, rubbing along his exposed skin. Taeyong pushes his left knee onto the bed as well, forcing Mark to spread his legs wider, the back of his thigh rubbing against the material of Taeyong’s sweatpants.

“Hi,” Taeyong whispers, eyes darting over Mark’s features, nostrils flaring as he inhales deeply, filling his lungs, his senses, with Mark’s sweet scent. Mark opens his mouth to respond but Taeyong leans down at that very moment and captures his lips in a kiss. He sucks on Mark’s bottom lip before doing the same to his top lip, biting at it slightly as he slides his right hand higher, slips it under the skirt of Mark’s dress.

Mark shudders, whimpers when Taeyong licks over his lips, parts them obediently and lets Taeyong slip his tongue into his mouth. Taeyong moans at the taste of Mark, shifts until their chests are pressed together, angles his head to kiss him deeper; tongue sliding along the roof of Mark’s mouth and behind his teeth, rubbing along Mark’s own, coaxing until the omega pushes back, pushes his tongue into Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong growls, sucks on Mark’s tongue before he pulls back, stares down at Mark’s flushed face and dark eyes and swollen lips.

“Open,” he commands, pats at the inside of Mark’s thigh so he understands what Taeyong wants. Mark huffs, cheeks colouring a darker shade of red as he spreads his legs open wider, allowing Taeyong to explore as he wishes.

“Good,” Taeyong smiles, praises, and Mark’s breath hitches softly, his eyes slipping shut as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth.

Taeyong can’t tell if it’s because of his words or his hand that keeps sliding higher on the inside of Mark’s thigh but he likes the reaction nonetheless and as a reward, he kisses Mark – sloppy and wet – until the younger boy is moaning into his mouth, his hands coming up to rest on Taeyong’s shoulders. Taeyong groans into the kiss, presses Mark further into the bed as he breaks away, pants heavily as he kisses along Mark’s jawline before moving onto the sensitive skin of his neck. As much as he wants to, Taeyong knows that he can’t leave marks, can’t suck bruises into Mark’s neck for all the world to see and he whimpers in frustration as he noses along Mark’s scent glands, mouths wetly at his skin until Mark sighs and tilts his head to the side.

Taeyong pulls away from Mark’s neck with a frown on his face, frees up his hand so that he can grip onto the top of Mark’s sleeve and he tugs, _hard_. The elastic neckline of Mark’s dress slides down his shoulder and Taeyong latches onto his collarbone immediately, bites hard before he starts sucking a bruise into Mark’s skin, knows that this one will be easy to cover up; easier to hide away from the prying eyes of the world. Mark exhales shakily, his sigh breaking off into a moan when Taeyong pulls away only to latch onto a new patch of skin. He curls his fingers into the fabric of Taeyong’s shirt, shifts restlessly beneath him.

Taeyong’s so distracted by sucking hickeys into Mark’s skin that it takes him a while to realise – when his hand slides along the crease of Mark’s thigh and then _higher_ – that Mark is _bare_ underneath his dress. He pulls away from Mark’s skin with a wet smack, eyes wide as he stares down at Mark’s dazed expression.

“ _Fuck_ , Mark– _you_ –” he stutters, his fingers gliding over Mark’s bare pussy and dipping into his slick folds. Mark is _so wet_ and Taeyong feels like he’s losing his damn mind.

“No panties?” he asks, voice choked and Mark shakes his head no, lips quirked in a smile.

“Didn’t see the point in wearing any,” he says honestly and Taeyong arches an eyebrow at him, at the smug grin on Mark’s face. _Touché_ , he thinks.

He keeps rubbing his fingers along Mark’s pussy, collecting his slick on his fingers and Mark sighs at the feeling, his lashes fluttering as he stares up at Taeyong. Taeyong holds eye contact as he slips his middle finger into Mark, bites his lip at the feel of him – so _hot_ and so _wet_ around him. _So perfect_.

“ _Ah_ , hyung,” Mark sighs, his body visibly relaxing against the sheets as Taeyong pumps his finger into him. He furrows his eyebrows, urges, “more. _Please_.”

Taeyong hums in acknowledgement. He pulls his finger out of Mark and slips his hand out from under his dress, holds his glistening fingers up in front of him for Mark to see. Mark whimpers, embarrassed, and covers his face with his hands when Taeyong brings his fingers up to his mouth and starts sucking them clean, moaning obnoxiously as he does so, thoroughly amused by Mark’s reaction.

“Tastes so good,” Taeyong informs Mark, laughs when Mark whines and squirms against the sheets, grumbles under his breath. He lowers his hand onto Mark’s chest, cups one of his tits – just big enough to fit into the palm of his hand – and squeezes hard, fondles Mark until the omega starts panting harshly, the tips of his ears burning bright red. He peaks at Taeyong from in between his fingers, eyes lidded and pupils blown and he arches into his touch, spreads his legs as wide as they’ll go, presents himself to Taeyong. Offers himself up to his alpha wordlessly.

Taeyong could tease him a little more but he can feel his own patience wearing thin, knows that he’s just as desperate for Mark even though Mark is the one who’s in heat.

“Baby,” Taeyong coos, “my pretty doll, I want to eat you out. Can I?”

Mark finally drops his hands away from his face, looks up at Taeyong with a pout. “I want you to fuck me though,” he mumbles, and the sudden blunt vulgarity takes Taeyong by surprise. “Need your knot in me.”

“I never said I wasn’t going to knot you, sweetheart,” Taeyong points out, lets go of Mark’s tit in order to cup his cheek. “Never said I wasn’t going to fuck you either. Just– let me make you cum on my tongue first, hm? And then we can fuck, like you want.”

Mark shrugs, leans into Taeyong’s touch. “Okay,” he whispers. Then, almost as an afterthought, he adds, “I showered before you could get home. Shaved even. So everything should be– yeah.”

“Thank you,” Taeyong laughs and leans down to kiss Mark, his chest swelling with affection. “I already told you I don’t care about those things though, baby,” he whispers in between kisses. “Whatever works for you, works for me.”

And Taeyong means that because what’s a little body hair in the grand scheme of things? If Mark never complains and demands that Taeyong shave – even though he does trim his pubes down whenever he can to keep things from getting too _wild_ – if Mark doesn’t even seem to care, then Taeyong doesn’t see why he should be making a big fuss about something so insignificant.

“Alright then,” Taeyong huffs as he pushes away from Mark completely (but not before stealing one last kiss). “Legs up on the bed, doll. Here, like this.”

Taeyong stands up, grabs Mark by the back of his knees and pushes his legs up until Mark’s feet are resting on the bed, his heeled pumps – pink and new, just like everything else he’s currently wearing – sinking into Taeyong’s bedding. Taeyong bites his lip, eyes lingering on Mark’s sweet cunt; dripping wet and swollen with need. He unconsciously tightens his hold on Mark, fingers digging into the flimsy material of his stockings and Mark arches his back a little, whines impatiently just to get Taeyong’s attention when he ends up staring for too long.

Taeyong gives him an apologetic smile, rubs his hands down the backs of Mark’s thighs in an attempt to soothe him.

“Hold your dress out of the way,” Taeyong instructs softly and Mark rushes to comply, fingers scrambling to collect the layers of fabric in his hands and pull them up to his stomach, baring his lower half to Taeyong completely. Even though the dress is bunched up against Mark’s stomach, it barely makes much of a difference because the skirt of his dress is so large. Taeyong won’t be able to see Mark at all once he has his head buried between his thighs but like this, with Mark holding his dress out of the way, at least he can eat him out with ease.

With a sigh, Taeyong lets go of Mark’s legs and reaches over to grab a pillow from the head of the bed so that he can put it under his knees to keep from hurting himself. He throws the pillow onto the floor before dropping to his knees, right in between Mark’s spread thighs. Mark’s scent is even stronger like this, makes Taeyong’s vision swim with raw lust and need, so intoxicating that he has to close his eyes and clench his fists to try and steady himself. He grabs onto the back of Mark’s thighs roughly, hears Mark whimper, feels his muscles jump in anticipation.

“Relax, baby,” Taeyong whispers, pressing kisses against Mark’s heated skin. “Just lay back and let hyung make you feel good.”

“ _Please_ ,” Mark chokes out, shudders when Taeyong kisses the crease of his thigh. “I need–”

The rest of Mark’s sentence trails off into a surprised moan because Taeyong, unable to hold himself back any longer, leans forward and flattens his tongue against Mark’s pussy. He licks a broad stripe up Mark’s cunt, tongue dragging along his folds and catching under the hood of his clit. Mark’s thighs tremble in Taeyong’s hold, hips jerking when Taeyong laps at his pussy again, and again, and again. Taeyong moans loudly as he dips his tongue through Mark’s folds, gathers his slick on his tongue before swallowing, blunt fingernails digging into the flesh of Mark’s thighs as Taeyong uses his strength to keep Mark’s legs wide open, holds him still when he starts squirming.

Mark tastes like the sweetest dessert Taeyong’s ever had and Taeyong’s addicted to the taste of him, the smell of him and _God_ , he can’t stop. Slurps noisily as he licks Mark clean, tongues through his folds before closing his lips around Mark’s clit and sucking hard, grazing his teeth against the swollen nub in warning when Mark starts trashing against the sheets, his feet almost slipping off the bed but for Taeyong’s hold on him.

“ _Please_ , hyung, _ah–_ I ne–” Mark chokes on his own words, his voice airy and his entire body trembling like a leaf in the storm, his dress rustling noisily as he arches his back off the bed. Taeyong growls as he lets go of one of Mark’s thighs and throws his arm over his hips instead, pushing him back against the sheets. “I n-need, _nngh_ , I need _more_. _More_. Please. _Please_ , _hyung_ , _pleas_ –”

“Shh, Mark,” Taeyong coos, licks his lips as he pulls away from Mark’s pussy, chest heaving as he breathes in deeply. Taeyong is a little disappointed that he can’t see Mark’s face, can’t see the pretty expressions he makes as Taeyong eats him out but Mark’s reactions are more than enough.

“Calm down,” he whispers, kisses the inside of Mark’s thigh, bites gently before he sucks a bruise into soft, unmarked skin. “Hyungie’s right here. I’ll give you whatever you want. Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers? Huh, baby? Is that what my pretty little dolly wants?”

“ _Yes_ ,” is Mark’s immediate answer, his voice pitched so high and sounding so needy it makes Taeyong’s cock throb in his sweats. He’s so hard it’s almost painful and he has yet to touch himself.

“Make me cum, hyung,” Mark begs and Taeyong licks his lips again when a fresh gush of slick drips down Mark’s folds. “ _Please_! I n-need it.”

“Whatever you want,” is all Taeyong says and then he dives back in again, licks a stripe up Mark’s pussy before he latches onto his clit, flicks his tongue against it repeatedly until Mark is moaning loud and shameless, writhing against the sheets.

Mark’s leg slips off the bed and Taeyong lets go of the other one as well in favour of pushing two of his fingers into Mark’s wet heat, fucking them into his receptive body hard and fast as he sucks on his clit without any finesse. He can feel Mark’s walls spasming around his fingers, knows that Mark is close – it barely takes much to get Mark to cum when he’s in heat anyways.

Taeyong curls his fingers, rubs them against Mark’s walls as he searches for his sweet spot, knows he’s found it when Mark wails and his thighs close in around Taeyong’s head. Taeyong sucks harder, rubs up against Mark’s G spot continuously until Mark starts shaking, his pussy clenching _tight_ around Taeyong’s fingers as he pushes him closer and closer to his first orgasm of the night.

Taeyong can feel the pull in his wrist, knows that he’ll probably start cramping soon and that won’t be fun for either of them but luckily all it takes is his teeth closing around Mark’s swollen clit for him to cum, his hips lifting off the bed even though Taeyong tries his best to hold him down. Mark’s orgasm is messy; his release coating Taeyong’s fingers and dripping down his hand, the rest of it soaks into Taeyong’s comforter, leaving a visible wet patch that Taeyong knows Mark will feel embarrassed about later. 

Taeyong helps Mark ride out his orgasm by lapping gently at his clit, his fingers now fucking leisurely into Mark instead, the wet squelch of it loud and lewd. He keeps going, licks and sucks Mark clit until he’s trembling from oversensitivity and he has to free one hand to push Taeyong’s head away from him, whining softly as he does so. Taeyong presses a kiss against Mark’s abused clit before he pulls away, sitting back on his haunches as he sucks his fingers clean before he grabs the hem of his shirt and brings it up to wipe his mouth and chin, knows that Mark isn’t overly fond of kissing him when Taeyong’s face is covered in his slick.

The both of them are still panting heavily and Taeyong feels like a mess even if Mark is the one who just orgasmed. He pushes himself onto his feet, winces when his knees pop, grimacing at how sore they feel and immediately crawls over Mark, bracing his weight on all fours as he leans down to kiss him.

“Good?” he asks Mark as he peppers kisses all over his blushed face. Mark nods, sniffles weakly and Taeyong coos when he notices the tear tracks on his red cheeks.

Mark’s dark hair is matted to his sweaty forehead and sticking to his neck, the little bow barely hanging onto his bangs. Taeyong smiles as he takes it off, leans back on his knees to throw it in the general direction of his dresser. Mark grumbles softly, hands reaching out and grabbing onto Taeyong’s shoulders as he tugs him down for a kiss. Two more. Moans into his mouth when Taeyong lays his weight on him, his body pressed flush along the length of Mark’s own.

“Think you can take another?” Taeyong asks as he nibbles on Mark’s bottom lip, deliberately grinds his erection into Mark’s hip, moaning softly as he does so. He’s so hard it _hurts_ , he needs to fuck Mark, needs to knot him. Needs it almost as much as Mark does.

“You know I can,” Mark scoffs, runs his hands over Taeyong’s biceps before he squeezes gently, presses little impatient kisses to Taeyong’s lips and all along his jawline. “C’mon hyung, fuck me.”

“Alright you brat,” Taeyong laughs, kisses Mark’s nose as he pushes himself away from him and off the bed, heart stuttering in his chest when Mark smiles at him, eyes turning into little crescents.

Taeyong wastes no time in pulling his shirt off and feels more than a little flattered when he hears Mark gasp softly, his left hand trailing lower so that he can rub slow circles over his clit. Taeyong licks his lips, spends a few seconds just standing there dumbly as he takes in the sight of his omega; wrecked and still so desperate – still wanting more – but he eventually gets to undressing again after Mark whines at him to hurry up. Taeyong nearly trips over his own feet trying to take his socks off (Mark giggling softly as he watches him) and then once that’s done, he yanks his sweatpants and his briefs off, leaves them lying on the floor as he steps closer to Mark again. Taeyong sighs in relief now that his cock is finally free, slapping up against his stomach, the tip an angry red and wet with precum.

“Hyung,” Mark moans, eyes glazed over as he shamelessly stares at Taeyong’s cock, at the knot already beginning to form at the base. His fingers rub harder over his clit, slick starting to leak out of him in copious amounts. “ _Hurry_.”

Mark pushes himself up until he’s sitting, bends down to take off his shoes but Taeyong stops him with a hand on his arm. 

“Keep it on,” he says, fingers trailing over the purple bruises on Mark’s collarbone, eyes dark. “All of it. Wanna fuck you in the dress.”

Mark blinks up at Taeyong, a little dazed, before his face breaks into a smile. “Why am I not surprised,” he mumbles, rolling his eyes and then squeals, snorts loudly when Taeyong pinches his cheek.

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood today, baby, or I would’ve taught you a lesson for being such a brat,” Taeyong tries and fails to keep a straight face, his hands squeezing at Mark’s cheeks until his lips puff out like a fish. Mark rolls his eyes again, pushes Taeyong’s hands away from him as he shifts closer to the edge of the bed.

“Maybe next time,” Mark teases as he looks up at Taeyong through his lashes, eyes glimmering with mischief. He reaches out for Taeyong’s cock, tongue wetting his lips but Taeyong grabs his wrist, smiles gently when Mark pouts at him, eyebrows furrowing.

“I won’t last,” Taeyong explains, feels no shame in admitting that, knows that if he comes now then he won’t be able to get it up again anytime soon considering how tired he already is. He lets go of Mark’s wrist so that he can bend down and grab the pillow off the floor, throwing it back on the bed where it belongs.

“C’mon, doll. Up,” he instructs, pushes at Mark’s shoulders gently until he gets the hint. “Lay back against the pillows.”

Taeyong is almost expecting another smart comment from Mark, expects him to tease, but instead he gets up on all fours and crawls further up the bed, turning around and flopping against the pillows gracelessly. Mark grabs himself under the knees and holds his legs up without Taeyong even having to ask him to do so, bends them until he’s spread wide open, slick cunt on display for Taeyong.

Taeyong moans softly as he strokes himself with a tight grip around his cock, rubs at his slit and spreads his precum down his length, slicking himself up as he stares at Mark, admires how he looks sprawled out like a whore while dressed in his cute dress and stockings and pink shoes. A slutty doll if there ever was one.

“One more,” Taeyong informs Mark as he lets go of his cock and crawls over to him, sits on his knees in between Mark’s spread thighs. He dips his fingers into Mark’s folds, coats his fingers with Mark’s slick before gliding them over his own cock. “You ready?”

Mark nods eagerly, his slick pooling on the comforter, his scent spiking. “Yes,” he gasps, shudders when Taeyong rubs his slick coated fingers over his swollen clit. “Yes, hyung. _Please_. Fuck Me.”

Taeyong swallows thickly as he shuffles closer until his hips are pressed up against Mark’s ass. He grips his cock in one hand, the other curling around the back of Mark’s thigh, his wet fingers smearing slick onto Mark’s stockings. Taeyong pushes forward, guides his cock to rub against Mark’s heat, moans at how good it feels to slide his cock through Mark’s folds – so wet and so perfect.

Mark whimpers in frustration when the head of Taeyong’s cock brushes against his clit. He lets go of his thighs and reaches down to grab Taeyong’s cock in his hands, stroking over him briefly and making Taeyong go cross-eyed with pleasure before he finally lines him up, the head of Taeyong’s cock pressing against Mark’s hole. Taeyong grabs onto Mark’s thighs instead, holds him open and lets Mark guide Taeyong until his cock is slipping into Mark’s tight pussy with a loud, wet squelch.

Taeyong’s moan is so loud it drowns out Mark’s own. He drops his head, shudders at how good it feels to finally be able to slide into Mark’s slick heat. He can feel Mark trembling beneath him, can see the way his back arches as he pants, his pussy stretching wide around Taeyong’s girth.

“So tight, baby,” Taeyong grunts, keeps pushing slowly until he’s all the way in, until Mark is whimpering, his walls fluttering weakly around Taeyong’s cock. “Feel so good around me.”

“H-Hyung," Mark moans, voice breathy. He fists his fingers in the fabric of his dress, squeezes his eyes shut. “Please. _Move_.”

Taeyong hums, obliges, pulls his cock out halfway before fucking back in slowly; moans low and guttural at the way Mark’s pussy seems to suck him in. He grips Mark’s thighs tighter, struggles to keep his pace, wants to savour the way Mark feels around him, like his pussy was made only to take Taeyong’s cock and no one else’s.

“Hyung,” Mark whines, thrashes, tries to push back against Taeyong’s thrusts. “Faster, _harder_ ,” he begs. “More. Gimme _more_ , _want more_ , _hyung_.”

Taeyong looks down at Mark, feels his alpha go giddy at the sight of his pretty little omega looking all ruined and desperate for him. On any other night, Taeyong would’ve made Mark really _beg_ for it but tonight isn’t the right time for it. Tonight, what Mark wants, he’ll get.

“You want me to fuck you harder?” Taeyong growls, hooks Mark’s legs over his shoulders before he leans down, bends Mark in half until his hips are nearly lifting off the bed, until he’s scrambling for purchase, fingers curling into the pillow under his head.

“Yes, Taeyong hyung,” he cries, lashes wet, eyes pleading as he stares up at Taeyong. “Yes. Please, please."

And Taeyong obliges.

He pulls out until only the tip of his cock is buried in Mark’s pussy before he fucks back inside – _hard and fast_ – shunting Mark further up the bed.

Mark’s moan is so loud he’s almost shouting, babbling nonsense as Taeyong starts fucking him in earnest; hips slapping against Mark’s ass, cock sliding into Mark’s pussy with a wet squelch every time he pushes back into him.

“Touch yourself,” Taeyong grunts, leans down to kiss Mark, swallows down his desperate little moans when Mark manages to sneak a hand between their bodies and starts rubbing at his clit, fingers moving in fast, tight circles.

Taeyong fucks Mark like he means it, fucks him so hard the bed starts slamming against the wall. Mark’s moans are all choked off now, breathes getting punched out of him in time with Taeyong’s harsh thrusts. Taeyong kisses Mark wherever he can reach; over his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks. Whispers praises against Mark’s heated skin as he rails him.

“So good,” Taeyong pants against Mark’s kiss bruised lips. “So fucking good. Taking my cock so well. _Such a good doll_.”

Mark whimpers, pushes his head off the pillows so that he can kiss Taeyong, licks over his lips until Taeyong opens up for him, lets Mark lick into his mouth weakly. He can feel the way Mark is starting to clench around him, can feel the way his body jerks every time Taeyong rams his cock into his cunt, nice and deep, his fingers rubbing faster over his clit.

“Already?” Taeyong grunts as he breaks away from their kiss, looks down at Mark’s fucked out expression, his furrowed brows as he works himself closer and closer to the edge, his lidded gaze fixed on Taeyong.

“ _Ah_ , _ah_ , _hyu_ \- _fuck_ ," Mark shudders, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. “‘M gonna cum,” he slurs, his legs kicking against Taeyong’s back, his free hand grabbing at his own hair. “ _Gonna cum_.”

Taeyong furrows his brows, gently nudges Mark’s legs off his shoulders before he leans back on his haunches, grabs onto Mark’s thighs instead, absentmindedly notes how Mark’s stockings have rolled down his thighs.

“M-Mark,” he stutters, slaps Mark’s hand away from his clit. “Baby. _Wait_.”

Mark squeezes his eyes shut, sobs in protest. “Hyung, _k-knot me_.”

“You sure, baby?” Taeyong asks, pants heavily as he keeps fucking into Mark, can feel the sweat beading on his forehead, can feel his gut clenching as he nears his own high. “You don’t want hyung to take your dress off first?”

“Said you’d knot me,” Mark babbles, whines when Taeyong inevitably slows his thrusts, still slides in nice and deep, but doesn’t fuck hard enough for his knot to slip in. “Please, hyung. Knot me. Want it so bad, hyungie, _please_.”

Taeyong is tempted to give in, his fingers twitch against Mark’s thighs, his cock throbs, spits precum deep into Mark’s heat, but he can’t, not yet. Knotting Mark now would mean that they’d have to stay locked together while Mark would still be wearing his dress and Taeyong just knows that once the highs of their orgasms wear off, that wouldn’t be comfortable nor pleasant. Especially for Mark.

“I will, baby,” Taeyong promises, “but I need to get your dress off first. You’re not going to like it i–”

“ _No_ ,” Mark thrashes in protest, tugs on the sheets as he sobs, hiccups. “No. Knot me. _Please_.”

“Baby,” Taeyong coaxes, voice soft. “Your dress–”

“L-Leave it,” Mark cries, brings his hands up to grab onto Taeyong’s shoulders, digs his blunt nails into Taeyong’s skin and scratches down his arms, leaves trails of dark red bruises in his wake. “Leave it, _leave it_. Knot me first. Make me cum.”

Taeyong sighs in defeat, leans down to kiss Mark as he picks up his pace again, starts fucking into Mark with renewed vigour, fingers curling tight around his bony hips until Taeyong’s sure there’ll be bruises.

“So spoiled,” Taeyong coos, bites hard at Mark’s bottom lip. “My dolly has to get his way, doesn’t he?”

Mark moans, his muscles contracting around Taeyong’s cock. He starts whimpering again, his lashes fluttering every time Taeyong fucks into him. Taeyong brushes Mark’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead, kisses him on the bridge of his nose.

“Alright then doll,” Taeyong whispers softly, reaches one hand in between their bodies to press his thumb against Mark’s clit and rubs against him as best as he can. Taeyong can feel his thighs trembling as he starts to chase his own orgasm, his gut clenching, his toes curling as that familiar warmth starts to spread through him.

“My sweetheart, my perfect Minhyungie,” Taeyong pants, can feel his vision swimming as he nears his own high. He kisses Mark, urges, “ _c'mon, baby_. Be a good boy and come on my cock.”

Mark cries, his entire body jerking as Taeyong keeps rubbing harsh circles over his poor abused clit. He shudders, squeezes his eyes shut as he throws his head back, fingers curled tight around Taeyong’s biceps. Taeyong knows that he’s close too, knows that he isn’t going to be able to last much longer so he holds Mark in place, nails digging into his hips as he fucks in once, twice, and then pushes hard until his knot – throbbing uncomfortably and almost swollen to its full size – slips into Mark’s pussy with a disgustingly loud, wet noise, finally locking the both of them together.

Unsurprisingly, that’s all it takes Mark to cum. His back arches off the bed and he shakes as his orgasm rips through him, his release gushing around Taeyong’s cock and wetting the tops of Taeyong’s thighs and his pelvis, soaking into the comforter beneath them. Taeyong moans at the pressure around his knot, at the way Mark’s walls clench so tight around him as he orgasms.

He keeps rubbing his thumb frantically against Mark’s clit to help him ride out his orgasm, grinds his own cock into Mark in short, harsh strokes as he chases his own high, Mark whimpering brokenly as his pleasure starts bleeding into pain. 

“Shh, baby,” Taeyong placates, yanks Mark’s dress until both his shoulders are bared, bites and sucks at his skin as he works his hips faster. “Just a little more. Hyung’s almost there.” 

Mark whines as he grinds back against Taeyong, clenches his pussy around him repeatedly until the pleasure gets to be too much and Taeyong slumps against Mark, grabs onto his waist as he moans long and loud, his release spilling into Mark and coating his insides. Mark moans weakly at the feeling, reaches his hands up to card them through Taeyong’s hair as he shivers, enjoys the sensation of Taeyong filling him with his cum.

Taeyong sucks at the skin of Mark’s collarbones, rides out his own high by grinding into Mark weakly until both of them start whimpering with oversensitivity, until Mark slumps back against the sheets with Taeyong’s weight pressing into him, chest heaving as he gulps in air, completely boneless.

“That was amazing,” Mark slurs, his fingers still combing through Taeyong’s sweaty hair and Taeyong hums in agreement, squeezes at Mark’s waist, rubs his hands over soft satin as he basks in the afterglow of his orgasm.

It takes Taeyong a while until he can move again, pushing himself up on shaky arms so that he can check on Mark. He grimaces when he notices the sweat stains on the front of Mark’s dress, wonders if that’s his doing or Mark’s own.

“You okay?” he asks Mark, lets the younger boy loop his arms around Taeyong’s shoulders as Taeyong looks over him. Mark’s skin is flushed red and covered in a fine layer of perspiration and even though Taeyong is still a little sluggish from his orgasm, he can’t help but worry that Mark will overheat like this.

“I’m fine,” Mark mumbles. He blinks up at Taeyong slowly before he shifts, winces as he tries to lift his back off the bed.

“There’s this stupidly big bow on the back,” Mark grumbles, squirming against the sheets as he pouts at Taeyong. “It’s uncomfortable.”

“I told you we should’ve taken the dress off,” Taeyong laughs before his expression turns soft. He grabs Mark’s thighs and lifts them up until Mark takes the hint and wraps them around Taeyong’s waist. “Hold on,” Taeyong instructs, “let me turn over.”

Mark does as he’s told; clings onto Taeyong like a koala as Taeyong slips his arms under Mark and wraps them around his waist. It takes some maneuvering, Taeyong huffing and puffing as he struggles to flip them over while they’re still knotted and Mark is dead weight in his arms but he manages somehow. Taeyong falls onto his back with Mark still clinging onto him, whining slightly when Taeyong’s knot shifts inside him.

Taeyong takes a few seconds to catch his breath, closes his eyes as he relaxes into the mattress before his eyes snap open again, his hands latching onto Mark’s back as he starts fussing over him.

“Can I get the dress off?” Taeyong asks, feels around Mark’s back for a zipper. “Does it have a zipper? We can pull it over your head once I get the zipper down.”

“Leave it,” Mark grumbles sleepily as he bites at Taeyong’s shoulder. “There’s a whole buncha ties you gotta undo and stuff. It’s too much work. Just take it off after your knot goes down.”

“You sure?” Taeyong asks, fingers carding through Mark’s damp hair as he scratches at his scalp. “I can still take it off now if it’s making you uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine, hyung,” Mark assures, words already slurring. “‘Sides, you’re kinda ruining my afterglow.”

Taeyong laughs, shakes his head in disbelief. He tugs on Mark’s locks gently even if he does end up pressing a kiss against the top of his head after.

“I can’t believe this is the thanks I get for worrying about you,” Taeyong complains, whines as he nuzzles his nose against Mark’s hair. “Ah, you don’t even appreciate hyung’s effort. So sad, Mark-yah. I’m so hurt.”

Mark picks his head up from where it was resting on Taeyong’s shoulders, gives him an unimpressed stare that morphs into one of fond exasperation when Taeyong keeps whining. Taeyong can’t tell whether Mark’s blushing or his cheeks are simply flushed because of his heat.

“ _Hyung_ , stop!” Mark complains, sighs as he leans down to kiss him – soft and sweet – lips moving chastely against Taeyong’s own. Taeyong melts back against the pillows, wraps his arms around Mark’s waist and squeezes gently.

“I love you,” Mark mumbles into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut. “You’re annoying but I love you Taeyong hyung.”

Taeyong laughs, squeezes Mark harder until he starts grumbling again, squirming in Taeyong’s hold.

“I love you too Mark,” he says sincerely, pressing kisses to Mark’s pouty lips as his hands rub circles into his back. “So much.”

♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Yeollie_Mouse) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Minnie_Soo)
> 
> This is the longest pwp I have ever written lmaoo. Please do let me know what you guys thought of this! I would appreciate some feedback :]
> 
> IS TODAY A GOOD DAY TO PUSH MY DOLL MARK LEE AGENDA?? YES! YES IT FUCKING IS!!


End file.
